


There's Always More To The Story

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, because im weak, not rated for now because im not sure how fast we'll get to the, would it be older ford if he never made/ fell in the portal?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill's finally broken free of his confinement he had been forced into years ago, however, there is a small kink keeping him from just wreaking havoc on those who did that to him. He'd been banished from that universe altogether. While mulling over possibilities of his options with other universes he gets a summoning, from none other than Dipper Pines, in a universe where he had never met Stanford.





	1. Chapter 1

Bill floats, looking at his new surroundings. He’s done it. He’s broken free of his confines and is once again his own demon. He’d made it back into his realm and was able to do as he pleased again.

After a few human years and hundreds of rotations around that radiating orb, he’d finally managed to wiggle free of the statue he was cursed to live in.

He laughs loud. That’ll show them!

You know, if he wasn't permanently banned from that particular universe.

All that hard work, all those nice words, persuading entire cultures, years of deals, centuries of watching,  _ millennia of waiting! _ Down the drain! Just like that!

Bill snaps his fingers,  _ Duh! The backup universes! _

He may be all seeing, but sometimes things come up and nip you in the bud before you get to obliterate the entirety of it all just for kicks and giggles.

So, of course, he would have backups, previous saves if you will, from different points in his plan.

He goes over the important points in his plan, mulling over the possibilities and what he could do differently, what could happen to thwart his plans again, important people he should influence.

But none of that would work, he’d already gone over his plans millions of times.  It was (near) perfect. The only issue… was the  _ Pines. _

What was he to do? Ford would eventually come to his senses and try to stop him, he continues into a low hum, images flicking over his visage as he goes over what he could try, picking apart down to the possibilities of even what a butterfly effect could do to his plan.

Whilst in his meditative state, he feels a metaphorical tug… a summoning?

He just got back, didn’t he? He couldn’t have been thinking it over for that long right?

Bill decides to give the summoning a peak just for the fun of it.

The demon glances it over, a brunette is sitting on linoleum, candles lit around a circle that looks like it was drawn in red marker, and not the permanent kind.

_Wow, what devotion… not!_ _Who’s this kid think he is?_

Bill looks into more information on the universe to find out the name of the weeny summoning him, trying to waste his precious time, he’s shocked.

It’s Pine Tree, and he’s made his way to Gravity Falls?

He realizes soon that it is a universe he “saved” before he nudged his way into sixer’s life. The Pines don’t even know who he is! It’s perfect!

Bill can use the boy’s young eagerness much like he did Stanford’s, but without negative relations with his twin getting in the way.

And the second things look like they’re going south, he can get out of dodge, maybe even leave Pine Tree with a few emotional scars… get the boy attached first, make him think he’s special and if all goes well, he has an easy plaything, if not he’ll just cut all ties with the human, leaving him to speculate on what he did wrong.

Knowing that kid he’ll obsess over it until they throw him in the loony bin!

With a snap of his fingers, he’s answering what could be an important call.

\-------------------------------------

Dipper Pines shoves the last of his things into the back of a second-hand red Jeep he had gotten for his recent graduation from high school. The hot August sun beating down on him as he pushes against the door until it latches shut, walking around the side of the car where his parents are waiting for him.

“Okay, I’m all packed.” He shuffles his feet, his mom pulling him into a hug.

“College isn’t for everyone.” She tells him again, at arm's length now. “Your sister had a lot of friends and support going into this. Don’t be ashamed.”

Dipper smiles and gives her another hug, his dad stepping aside so he could climb into the car.

He starts the ignition when his dad knocks on the window, asking the brunette to roll it down.

“Don’t let your great uncle's get to you, they’re a little… estranged from our family, and live off of a gift shop that advertises the fact that fictional creatures exist. Don’t let it go to your head.” He pokes at his forehead. “You didn’t make friends like that in school and you won’t make friends like that in life.” The eye contact is heavy and Dipper is the first to break it, glancing at the console.

“Yes, dad.” He says back.

“We love you honey!” His mom pushes the other out of the way to give Dipper another hug, “we’re expecting you home for Thanksgiving so don’t be too bad and if you need anything just call okay?”

“I’ll try to be back, Oregon gets some bad freezing rain, and I don’t want to risk sliding off the roads.” Dipper smiles. Mabel definitely gets it from their mom.

“And don’t forget to call your sister every once and awhile!” She taps him on the nose.

“Like she would let me ignore her.” He comments back, flinching at the tap.

“Be safe.” the older woman says as she steps back from the car.

“Will do.” Dipper says, grabbing at the seat belt and clicking it in place, he grabs at the worn cloth that surrounds the steering wheel, it’s heated up in the sun.

He pulls out of the driveway of the house he grew up in.

Dipper is going to Gravity Falls, Oregon to help take care of his great uncles while he figures out what he even wants to do with his life.

He had gotten accepted into a few colleges, chosen one and got as far as the first week before he had to move back home, he hadn’t been able to get along with anybody too well, the person who was supposed to be his dorm mate had dropped out and told him only a few days before his actual move in date. During orientation he hadn’t been able to find anybody either, the few attempts at making friends had failed too.

So he had held himself up in his dorm room the entire first week, eating nothing but the microwave macaroni cups and pop tarts his parents had supplied him.

He was miserable and begged his parents to let him come back home, and eventually they begrudgingly let him. His father, however, refusing to let him stay there for long, as they were reminded of his grandparent's brothers, who were getting old, and needed some help getting things done around their tourist business. Which his parents were more than happy to sign him up for.

So that leads Dipper to where he is now, driving through lower Oregon, faster than he should be, all of his belongings packed in with him, his cell phone plugged into the radio, music and the occasional GPS suggestion coming out of the few speakers in his car that still worked.

Dipper glances at a large green sign, letting drivers know how far they are from the closest city.

He reads that he is only a few miles out of Gravity Falls, his great uncles aren’t expecting him until later so he would probably take a stop at a restaurant in town and eat before heading up to their shack on the outskirts of town.

He blindly reaches for the bottle of water he had taken with him, he glances down after a few failed attempts at grabbing at it and finally grabs onto it, eyes going back to the road in time to see a large mass in the middle of the road.

Dipper slams on his breaks, the things in the back of his car lurching forward from the force, a few things coming loose, slamming against the dashboard and falling to the floor of the passengers seat.

The brunette is frozen as he sees it immediately sprint off into the forest surrounding the road.

He flicks the doors to lock a few times just to be sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper couldn’t believe his eyes. What  _ was _ that? He looks in the direction that it ran to. 

It was standing on two legs, so it wasn’t a deer. A bear would have been on all fours, a wolf? 

_ No that thing was huge! _

Pulling the car to the side of the road, and parking it he continues to think, to come up with a reasonable explanation.

“Six feet maybe seven feet tall, covered in fur… hair? Bipedal, long arms… it’s extremely unlikely that monkeys are living in the forest of Oregon.” he leans back, tapping on the plastic below the lock and window controls, “No distinguishable face features that I saw at least…”, Dipper continues.

He’d contemplate getting out and investigating if it most likely wouldn’t lead to him being torn limb from limb. 

Dipper is brought out of his thoughts when he feels the car suddenly shaking, he turns around in his seat and sees the thing that was in the road before, his long arms wrapping around the car as it tries to pick up the car. 

He shakes himself from the shock and turns back around, putting the car in four wheel drive and flooring it, it helps to get him a few feet before the monster is back on his car, grabbing at the railing attached to the top for extra cargo.

Dipper hits the gas, trees and bushes turn into a blur, he swerves in the road to try to loosen its grip.

He can hear it pounding on the roof and screaming over the sound of his engine, he flinches every time its fist lands on the metal, it’s probably going to leave large dents. One of its large hands slipping down the windshield, and starts pounding on the glass.

Dipper screams, slams on the breaks, and puts the car in reverse, the thing losing its grip, rolling down the front of the car, cracking the windshield and leaving a large dent in the hood before it lands on the ground.

He doesn’t give it a second thought as he runs it over, never looking back. 

_ Should I go to the police? _ His heart is pounding, he could just say he hit a deer, his car sure looks like he did. But the grill isn’t dented, they would know it was a lie, and the police would probably think he was some kind of crazy crack head if he told them what really happened. 

Would his great uncle's believe him? He probably should put off telling them until he gets to know them better. Wouldn’t want them asking his parents why their son is suddenly blabbing on about monsters.

So the only option is to hope the blood wears off by the time he hits town.

\---

Dipper squints at the town as the trees clear, sighing in relief. The light of the sun hitting just right on his windshield, illuminating the cracks and making it harder to see through.

The brunette adjusts himself in his seat, looking for anyone that he can ask for directions.

He has to ask for directions to the “Mystery Shack” while he is in town, his GPS didn’t have it listed and it was only helpful for making it to the falls, nothing but some major stores were listed. 

“Excuse me,” Dipper says, pulling over next to a bar, a man with dark skin looks up from his phone at him, his dark hair covering his eyes, “Do you know how to get to the Mystery Shack from here?”

The man pushes himself off the wall, stepping over to the parked car, “The Mystery Shack? Why?” he asks, Dipper notices that he has a thick Arabic accent.

“I’m related to the people who own it.” Dipper says, eyeing the other man.

He looks into the back of his car, “And you’re moving into that dump?”

Dipper gives him a confused look,  _ that was rude, _ “Yeah, my great uncle's, own it and they’re getting old, so my parents signed me up to come down and help them out.”

The other hums in agreement and finally gives him directions, “By the way, it may be a small town, but if something comes up, you need to… uh,  _ find _ somebody...” he pulls out a card from his back pocket, a smirk on his face, “call me. First one gets a discount.” He winks and steps away from the curb.

Dipper takes the card and awkwardly thanks him, he rolls his window all the way back up and pulls away from the curb back onto the road. 

That was… weird. He looks at the card, still in his hand. It’s completely black. 

_ What? _ He turns the card around in his hand, nothing on the back either, just plain black card stock. Today is the weirdest day ever.

Dipper shakes his head, probably just some weirdo. 

He drops the card into a compartment below the radio. 

Glancing up to the radio’s time, he realizes that it’s later than he was expecting to be, he was going to stop for something to eat first but his appetite had been forgotten a while ago. 

\---

Dipper finally arrives at the shack, and his first impressions aren’t exactly great, it looks decrepit, the large wooden sign attached to the roof falling apart, paint peeling and faded from age. 

He parks in the back, killing the engine and  getting out, taking a quick look at another angle of the damage, the ones on the top of the car were unnoticeable, the railings on the top were bent out of shape. The dent on the hood was large and round, he opened the hood with some force and sighed in relief when he saw that nothing on the inside seemed to be too bothered by the impact.

“Your mom's not going to be too happy when she finds out about that.” a gruff voice comes from behind him.

He yelps and lets go of the hood, the metal falling with enough force to close again.

“Didn’t mean to scare you. Thought we got the male Pines twin, not the girl.” the same voice laughs, Dipper turns around to look.

He’s definitely older, a cane with an 8 ball attached to the top in one of his hands, all he’s wearing is a tank top and boxer shorts, gray thin hair unkempt.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry I had some… issues getting here. The roads are pretty bad.” Dipper runs his hand over the hood. 

“Well, I’m Stanley. Obviously your great uncle.” Stanley starts, walking back into the shack.

Dipper follows him in, shutting the door behind him. 

They walk into what Dipper assumes is the kitchen, another man sitting at the table, writing in a journal, mumbling things to himself. 

“The one who decided that staying in here and continue to write nonsense is Stanford,” He gestures to the other “You can call him Stanford.” Stanley walks to the refrigerator and pulls out a drink.

“Nice to meet you?” Dipper offers to the other, he gets a small wave but otherwise is ignored.

Stanley walks past him, nudging him with his elbow “Don’t get offended. Sometimes I forget he’s still alive.” He leads them back out of the kitchen.

“Come on. You’re probably exhausted. I’ll show you to your room.” 

Dipper follows him up the stairs, “This is the bathroom.” the older points his thumb to a door to their right “and just down the hall is the room you’ll be in. You move your stuff in tonight if you want, or don’t. I don’t care, just don’t be too loud, I’m going to bed soon. You’ll have all day tomorrow to get organised but the next day I’m putting you to work in the gift shop.” Stanley says before saying good night and walking back down the steps.

Dipper walks the rest of the way to the room, the door creaks as it’s opened. 

Inside is a normal sized room, an old twin bed on the left side of the room, a small table next to the bed, and a dresser against the wall at the foot of the bed. On the right side of the room was another bed.

A single square window built into back wall lets in the evening light, a desk pushed underneath it. 

Dipper sits down on the bed, a cloud of dust being thrown into the air as he does so. He checks his phone for the time. 

**_7:56 PM_ **

It’s a bit early for bed, he figures. He gets back up, floors creaking under his weight, he walks back down the steps, deciding that he should grab his backpack from the front of the car that he packed with the overnight essential stuff, because he knew he would either be too tired to unpack when he got here, or that he would be too lazy to completely unpack when he did bring everything in. 

Once at the bottom of the steps, he starts back outside, walking around his car to the passenger's side.

“Oh damn.”

That thing from earlier must have gotten a grip on the top side of his car at the beginning, because there were four long scratches down half of the car, three of them going over the window and one down the paint on top. He definitely didn’t have the money to replace his windshield, two side windows, get the paint cleaned up,  _ and  _ replace the hood. 

The brunette rubbed at his face, it’s not a new car at least, it’s a few years old so it’s already got scratches and dents.

“What did this?” someone says behind him.

Dipper flinches, not realising again that someone had walked right up behind him. “A deer?” he answers, still not completely sure what  _ did  _ do it. 

“Come on, Dipper. I may be old but I still have my wits.” The other twin, Stanford, steps down the porch looking at the scratches. 

He looks just like his brother but is wearing a sweater, Dipper would be concerned about him having a heat stroke if his sister didn’t refuse to remove her’s even during the summers until they were sixteen. He’s not using a cane either, he is standing up straight, shoulders rolled back as he rubs his fingers against the scratch in the paint. 

“I’m- I’m not sure what did this, I booked it out of there when it started coming after me.” Dipper walks next to the other, opening the passenger door, moving a few boxes that fell to the front, and grabbing his backpack, loaded with his laptop, toothbrush and toothpaste, a change of clothes, and some shampoo and body wash. He pulls a strap around his arm and clicks the doors locked and pushes the door shut. 

“Would you mind taking me out to where it happened?” Stanford questions, pulling up the journal he had been writing in earlier. Dipper leans over to see what he’s doing, it looks like he’s sketching out the damage to his car and writing some notes.

“Would now be a bad time to mention that I ran over it?” Dipper takes a few steps back, pulling on the straps of the backpack. 

“Go drop your bag in your room.” The older man tells him, Dipper quickly walking back up to his room, dumping the bag right at the door. 

He starts back down the hall when he remembers a pocket knife he had tucked in a pocket of the bag, he turns around and pulls it out, flipping it out and looking at the clean silver blade. He hasn’t used it yet and hopes he doesn't have too, but he was going out with one of his  _ great  _ uncle and he doubts the other will be nimble enough to fight if something does come up. 

Dipper walks back down the stairs, keys jingling in his hand. 

He closes the shack's door as he walks outside, he looks up to see that Stanford had already gotten into the car. 

Dipper stops for half a second,  _ I could have sworn I locked the doors _ . He asks himself before dismissing it as he just thought he did. 

He continues into the car, pulling open the driver side door he climbs in, buckling up and starting the engine. It’s dark enough that he needs to turn on the headlights, the dim orange cabin lights flicking on too. The younger backs the car up, and out onto the gravel road leading to the road. 

“So, Dipper, explain to me what you saw.” Stanford says, propping his journal up on the dashboard. 

Dipper adjusts his grip on the wheel, “Well, it was tall… six feet?” He can hear the other writing, “It was on two feet, long arms, that’s where the scratches came from, I’m sure. It had long fur.”

“Anything else?” Stanford questions.

Dipper continues to stare out at the road, the memory of the thing making him shiver. “I never really got a good look at it. At first it was in the road but ran off, and snuck back up behind me.”

Stanford hums, continuing to write things down. 

The younger continues to drive, the roads outside of the town dark, his headlights illuminating the road and trees ahead of them. Dipper slows down when he sees the tire marks he left on the road leading to a large red puddle.

“Where’d it go?” Dipper pulls to the side of the road, “I ran it over! There’s no way that it could have just left after that.” He rolls down the window, leaning out and looking around.

Oh god, what if it can recognize him?

“Mason, I don’t believe that what you saw was anything of abnormal.” Stanford sighs, closing the journal.

“It nearly picked up my car.” The younger turns toward him, “You saw the claw marks, the dents,  _ my windshield?!”  _ He gestures at the cracked glass.

“It could have just been more than one bear. You have a lot of things in your car and could have not been able to see the other in the mirrors.” His uncle refusing to look at him, Dipper fumes in his seat. 

“I know what I saw! And how would it have gotten up and away?”

Stanford sighs again, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “It was probably paranoia. Your brain can convince you of anything it wants to. And if you killed it some other animal probably dragged it off of the road to feed off of.” 

“But it-” Dipper starts, eyebrows knit together. 

“Mason Pines! Enough!” Stanford hits his fist against the dashboard, “There is no such thing as monsters, if there were humans would have discovered them decades ago.  _ End of discussion.  _ Now take us back to the shack.”

Dipper bitterly puts the car back into gear, turning it around on the small road, headed back toward the town. 

\---

Once back at the shack Dipper climbs out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him. 

He walks up the steps into the attic room that was deemed his and flicking on the light, he started to slam the door but remembers his other uncle, he was probably asleep, and he figured that pissing off both of the two people he knew here was a bad idea. 

He shuts the door, turning the lock on the handle, kicking off his shoes. 

_ That’s such bull shit! I’m not crazy, I know what I saw!  _ He fumes,throwing the pocket knife back into the bag and digging through it for his phone charger. 

Dipper looks for a wall plug in and shoves the small square into it, it’s not close enough to the bed for him to be able to lay in bed and use his phone, but at the moment he doesn't really care. 

Tapping at the screen he pulls up his sister's contact, hitting the blue phone button.

He sits quietly as the occasional ringing drones on. And on. And on.

Dipper groans as it forwards him to her voice mail. He quickly hits the end button and sends her a text, asking her to call him in the morning when she wakes up. 

After hitting send he puts his phone face down on the worn wood, turning the lights back off and climbing onto the old mattress across the room, curling up in the blanket.

He stares out at the dark room, the square window letting in moonlight, illuminating an oval onto the floor. 

\---

Dipper startles awake when he hears a sudden noise playing from the other side of the room. He scrambles out of the bed, knees hitting the ground hard as he reaches for his phone. 

“Huh? Hello?” He asks, still drowsy from sleep. 

“Dipper! You sound as chipper as ever!” He hears the sound of his sister's voice from the other line. 

“Oh, Mabel. Hi.” He says, rubbing at his eyes and yawning, “What time is it?” Dipper pulls the phone from his face, glancing at the time, it’s almost eight. 

“Time for you to be up!” He can hear Mabel shifting things around on the other end.

Dipper gets himself comfortable against the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest and leaning his head on them, “Why’d you call so early?” 

He hears her laugh on the other end, “You asked me to call you when I wake up. I’ve been up for an hour now but I needed to get ready for class.” 

“Yeah, right.” He says, trying not to fall back asleep. 

“Anyways, how are our great uncles? Are they as bad as grandpa has made them out to be? Can you sleep over their shouting?” She questions. 

In their immediate family, Stanley and Stanford don’t exactly have the best reputation, the few times that they did show up for gatherings all they did was argue, but the twins were little when that ever happened. The rest of the family eventually deciding to stop inviting them to the gatherings. Nobody ever quite sure why they lived together if they hated each other so much. 

“Eh, Stanley seems calmer. We didn’t really get to formally meet. Stanford though.” Dipper spits the last part out bitterly, “Stanford has a stick up his butt.” 

“Aw, man. Maybe Stanley will be better?” She offers.

“I hope so.” 

“How was the ride out?” 

Dipper shudders, “Oh man Mabes. It was terrible.”

“How? Did you get scared by the trees in the wind?” She jokes.

“No, it just. You have to believe me, Mabel- please?” 

Mabel stops doing whatever she was doing on the other line, “What is it? Did you hit someone?” she whispers. 

“I wish.” Dipper mumbled, “ No, I… I saw something. It definitely wasn’t normal. It was huge. It shook my entire car! With all my crap in the back!”

Her line is quiet for a bit before she speaks up again, “Dipper…” She whispers sympathetically. 

Dipper stops. She didn’t believe him. “Mabel, please! I know what I saw! It got on my car and fell down the front. I was so scared!” He begs.

“It’s just- Dip, we’re too old for this kind of stuff anymore... we can’t play this anymore.” Dipper rolls his eyes, she sounds like their mother, as if he was little again, telling ghost stories. 

“Mabel my windshield has cracks in it now and the hood is caved in!” 

“Dip-dop, I know what you think you saw. It was probably just the light. It could have been a bear or a moose. Or a bear moose.” She giggles, trying to lighten the mood.

Dipper deflates, spreading his legs out in front of him. He can’t win, can he? “Fine.” He grinds out.

“Okay. Don’t be mad. Please?”

Dipper sighs, “You know I can’t be mad at you…” 

“Thanks.” He can hear her smile, “I got to get to class now though, we can talk later if you want.” 

“Sure Mabes. Bye” He says before ending the call. 

Dipper sits still for a moment before a knock at the door.

“Hey, uh, Mason? There’s breakfast if you’re hungry.” Stanley says from the other side of the door.

He stands up from the floor, taking his phone with him.

“Yeah, sure give me a minute.” he unlocks the door and swinging it open, following the older Pines down the steps.

“Stanford’s still asleep if you’re worried.” He rounds the corner into the kitchen.

Dipper remains quiet, taking a seat at the table behind a stack of pancakes, “Why would I be worried?” 

Stan sits down opposite of him, already digging in, “You may have been quiet, but his room is next to mine, and he was up most of the night angrily mumbling about something.” He shoves a large piece of pancake into his mouth. 

Dipper hums and starts on his breakfast, never realizing how hungry he was until then. 

“Sorry about that. It’s just, I had issues with getting here and he wouldn’t believe me.” Dipper scrapes up another piece. 

“Was it about the dents?” He asks.

“In a way yes. There was something on the road and it came after me. Stanford insists it was just a bear.” Dipper stares down at his plate, trying not to go off on his innocent uncle. 

Stanley hums before standing up from the table, “Listen, Mason,”

“Dipper.” the younger corrects.

“-Dipper, listen Stanford may be a stick in the mud, but what he says is only for the best. Things that go bump in the night may or may not exist, but you’ll drive yourself insane looking and obsessing over them.” He picks up his plate and drops it in the sink.

“But… What do I do about Stanford?” He starts before Stanley looks at him.

“Don’t worry about him. Like I said yesterday, he makes himself scarce. He only came out yesterday because I made him.” He walks out of the room, ending the conversation.

“Oh! And clean up after you’re done!” Dipper hears him shout from another room. 

\--- 

After eating and washing the dishes like he was asked Dipper starts hauling the boxes in from his car. He had to readjust it so the back end of it was parked toward the building before he could get started. 

The narrow hall in the attic not making it any easier on him as he piled the boxes in his room. 

After about an hour of hauling, putting away, moving things around, and what surely would turn into a sunburn later he was finished. 

He steps back to look at the room, he left the bed against the wall, he pulled it out before bringing his stuff up and dusted the entire room, using the hose of the vacuum on the bed to try and pull out the embedded dust, he already bought a mattress pad and protector for a twin sized mattress before so it shouldn’t be a problem. 

He pushed the side table to the other side of the room, he had a small tv he got for his dorm room with a video game system plugged into it, both plugged into another wall plug he discovered while cleaning. A scan of over the air channels with a paperclip shoved in the cable hole came up with very few channels, all of which were currently playing boring daytime talk shows.

He had moved the dresser to the other side of the room next to the table, piling the books he brought on top of it in no order, he pushed the extra bed against the wall next to the door, not really sure what to do with it. 

A power strip plugged into the wall where he had his phone last night, letting him now have his phone charging on the table next to his bed, his laptop also plugged in and resting on the table, he shoved a few miscellaneous items into the drawers on the side table too, pens, pencils, markers, notebooks, his pocket knife, and a flashlight.

Dipper flopped down onto the bed, stretching out his arms and legs. He looked at his phone for the time, it was only noon. 

_ What to do now.  _ He ponders, sitting up and looking around the room. 

He walks to the window, looking out at the forest surrounding him. Dipper feels the urge to look for that thing again. 

_ No, that wouldn't help with Stanford. And who knows what Stanley will do. _ He scolds himself. 

_ But what if you  _ do  _ find something out there? Get a good picture. They can’t deny it if you have good evidence… _

He shifts his weight from one foot to the other and back. Contemplating. 

He feels filthy, still wearing his clothes from the day before. If he does go out he’ll need to shower and brush his teeth first. 

Dipper grabs a towel, and soap, and walks into the bathroom. The room is fairly large, a bathtub with a shower head is to his left, the toilet and sink next to each other on his right, Dipper sets his things down.

After a quick shower and doing bare minimum on his teeth he dresses in clean clothes. The brunette pockets his phone, the flashlight, and his pocket knife, grabs his car keys and walks down the stairs. 

He’s about out the door when he hears Stanlee from the other room, “Where are you going?” 

Dipper takes a few steps back and looks into the room, it’s a living room, a tv is on along the back wall, Stanley sitting across from it, in nothing but his boxer shorts like yesterday. 

“I was going to go and look around town, get a feel for what’s where, you know?” He lies, fidgeting with the keys in his hands. 

Stanley grunts, “There’s a spare key under the matt if you come back too late.” 

Dipper nods and leaves the shack finally. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill will be coming in soon... like the next chapter or the one after so, look forward to that ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short, usually I write longer chapters, but I wanted to get the beginning out of the way ;;~;; the next chapter shouldn't take me too long, I already have it outlined :p


End file.
